starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jabba Desilijic Tiure
Jabba Desilijic Tiure, (better known as Jabba the Hut), was one of the most notorious crime lords in the Galaxy, who governed a large criminal empire located in the Outer Rim Territories from his desert palace on Tatooine. At the height of his power, Jabba was one of the most powerful crime lords in the galaxy, even having contact with Prince Xizor, the head of the Black Sun Syndicate. Jabba had started as a small crime lord, but quickly spread his influence into a variety of illegal activities, including spice-smuggling, gunrunning, slavery, and outright piracy. Known for his cruelty and carnal fancies, Jabba the Hut was powerful enough to command respect and payment from the Galaxy's ruling government, so much so that in the decades before it's fall, the Republic went to great lengths to avoid Jabba's displeasure. He later placed a hefty death mark on Han Solo, a former employee of his, after Solo lost a load of spice to an Imperial patrol vessel. He would finally get his revenge on Solo when the carbonite-encased Corellian was delivered to him by Boba Fett, one of the many bounty hunters Jabba was known to employ. However, this mission was Jabba's undoing, as a rescue mission and subsequent battle with Luke Skywalker and his allies resulted in the Hut's demise. Biography Early life Jabba Desilijic Tiure was born on Nal Kā'uṇṭara to Zorba Desilijic Tiure and Jorjia. He took formal control of the Desilijic family business around 2 BBY, when he killed the offspring of Jiliac, the former leader. The previous Desilijic leader died following a grueling fight to the death with Durga Besadii Tai. At the incredibly young age of eighty, the up-and-coming gangster attained the the title of Hut, an honourable and rather common title amongst his people. Jabba started small, finding early work as a high-risk gunrunner. Around this time, Jabba founded the pizza conglomerate fittingly called Pizza Hut. He soon after established his criminal empire on the remote desert world of Tatooine, located in the Tatoo system. In 476 BBY, he moved his criminal operations into an old B'omarr Monastery, safely nestling himself in the planet's comfortable obscurity. Several millennia later, during the Galactic Empire's rise to power, the Hutt was one of several gangsters who made his bid for dominance. His competitors included Sise Fromm, the then-kingpin of organized crime in the galaxy and Prince Xizor, fledgling heir to the Black Sun criminal empire. Though neither Xizor nor Jabba were by any means young, both had just been handed the reins of power established by their respective criminal families. While Fromm played war games, Xizor and Jabba sensed the winds of change and spent their resources garnering favor with those who seemed to be shifting into power. Due to the attractive nature of becoming a gangster during the galaxy's time of change, he attained minions. A Twi'lek spice smuggler from Ryloth, Bib Fortuna would become his majordomo early on. He was always in attendance where Jabba was, be it the Palace, or other ventures. Bib would later be replaced by Naroon Cuthus, only to take power again years later. Jabba was known to bet on podraces. He often lost, due to the recommendations of his incompetent astromech droid, R5-X2. Jabba never had any interest in the sport other than the profits made from inside betters and the joy that came from having others owe him credits. When Jabba did win, he was rewarded with slave girls and credits. He made sure that he always got his money's worth "the easy way, or the hard way". Chaos on Tatooine (3 ABY–4 ABY) Black Sun At the time of Jabba's campaign against the Jedi Order during the Purge, Jabba and Xizor built powerful criminal empires parallel to and in symbiosis with Palpatine's New Order. In the wake of this, the galaxy's seats of power were still realigning. The Fromm family had begun to invest heavily in a covert project to build a powerful weapons satellite, dubbed Trigon One. Using its orbital laser, Fromm made ambitious power grabs in his home system of Annoo. However, when both the Trigon and his palace were destroyed, Fromm's plans were foiled. Soon after, Jabba made a political move that established him as the galaxy's leading gangster. The quick-witted man struck while the iron was hot and placed a bounty on the heads of the entire Fromm organization, aiming to crush them while they were still reeling from their losses. Because of a series of run-ins with the bounty hunter Boba Fett, the elderly Annoo-dat gangster was captured and executed along with his son and chief officer of security. Underworld overlord By the dawn of the Rebellion, Jabba had become the most powerful crime lord in the Outer Rim, perhaps even the galaxy. This was largely due to his near monopoly of the glitterstim spice business. By this time, the Desilijic kajidic had become the largest and most powerful among all the Kauntara dynasties, trumping even their sworn enemies, the Besadii's. Jabba used every opportunity to destroy the rival clan's conglomerate. Even at the height of his reign, the crime lord dealt with recurring problems: chronic illness caused him constant discomfort, and even his closest lieutenants had begun plotting his demise. The Kauntarian put his trust in no one other than his Nimbanel accountant Mosep Binneed and Ephant Mon, whom he made Chief of Security of his palace. It was at this time that Jabba the Hut suffered a major financial loss when Han Solo, his best smuggler, dropped an entire cargo of valuable glitterstim while on a dangerous mission near Kessel. The spice was dropped because Han was boarded by an Imperial customs team. Jabba demanded that Han pay him the value of the cargo, but when the smuggler failed to reimburse his long-time employer, the Hutt put a bounty on Han's head. Greedo attempted to collect the bounty, but was killed by Han. After the Battle of Yavin, it was speculated that Jabba was the underworld kingpin who funded the Imperial Dark trooper project and provided the Empire with smuggling ships. His thugs hunted Kyle Katarn, since General Rom Mohc put a bounty on his head. Katarn, along with Jan Ors, however, managed to complete their mission on Nar Shaddaa by vanquishing all the thugs that hunted him. However, Jabba's ship captured the Moldy Crow, Katarn's ship, as they left the moon. Katarn and Jan Ors were imprisoned in the Star Jewel and were to be fed to kell dragons, but Katarn was able to escape Jabba's clutches. This setback, however, was not a major concern for the criminal overlord. Days after the Battle of Yavin, Solo paid Jabba 500,000 credits worth in ancient treasure, through Sprool the Trader. Jabba accepted the gift, but kept the bounty on Han, for it was too little, too late. However, Jabba soon forgave Solo's debt after the smuggler saved his accountant Mosep Binneed (under the alias Jabba the Hut) from the stone-mites on planet Orleon. After that Han even made another Kessel Run for Jabba.The Second Kessel Run But this quiet period for Solo was short-lived, because when Mosep found Crimson Jack's wrecked ship—which Jabba helped to refit and recondition—and learned about Han's part in destroying it, the bounty was once again placed on his head. Solo, paid in full After the Battle of Hoth, Darth Vader sent an agent named Jix to spy on Jabba, and to keep an eye out for his son Luke, making sure nothing happened to the boy. While on Tatooine, he ran into Big Gizz and his swoop gang. They brought him before Jabba, since he was "looking for a job". When Jabba received word that Luke was more valuable dead than alive, Jix was confused; he thought Vader wanted the boy alive. With that in mind, when the gang ambushed Luke, Jix stopped Gizz from fatally shooting the young Jedi by knocking the swooper out cold with a rock. Luke took out the rest of the gang, while Spiker, another swooper, rode off with Jix. Jabba was furious and yet curious about the situation at the same time. He believed that it had been a great amount of luck for one man. Jabba then explained that a change of plans has happened: Lord Vader wanted his son dead, though unbeknownst to the Hutt, it was really Xizor who was after Luke. He had his suspicions about Jix, since he knew the other bikers were too stupid to betray him. In the meantime, Boba Fett was trying to get the bounty for Solo by bringing the smuggler to the Hut. When one of Jabba's aides found Jix messing with the security codes for a transmission, Jix killed the aide and took the key to the security code and transmitted to Vader. Right before Fett arrived, Jabba wondered why one of his aides was murdered. Right after he accused Jix, Fett arrived. He offered five thousand credits to anybody who could bring him Solo (so that he would not have to pay Fett the outrageous price). However, Fett did manage to come through and collect the bounty that Jabba was so hesitant to pay. Bossk and Fett would continue to stay in Jabba's court for the remainder of the time Solo was his captive. Zuckuss left, since he had business elsewhere, while the others stuck around at Jabba's palace. At the same time, the Hutt grew increasingly hedonistic, spending millions on a vehicular demolition event with few survivors and even fewer rules after he received the frozen Solo. However, Jabba's victory was soon disrupted by two droids and a message. The infiltration The Hutt was greatly pleased with Han's delivery, turning the carbon-frozen captive into his "favorite decoration," having him hung on a wall in his audience chamber. However, the Rebel Alliance wanted Han back, and to do so, they concocted an elaborate plan. First, Luke Skywalker sent R2-D2 and C-3PO to Jabba with a message, and as a gift. Escorted past Jabba's Gamorrean guards, the droids delivered Luke's message, asking to bargain for Solo. Jabba, bemused, rejected the offer and put his new droids to work. Afterward, he listened to the Max Rebo Band as Oola, his Twi'lek slave girl, danced for him. Demanding a repeat, Jabba tried to bring Oola to him, but she resisted and Jabba pressed his trapdoor button and let his rancor eat her. Directly after the death of Oola, Princess Leia Organa, disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh, brought Chewbacca as her "prisoner". Jabba and the ersatz Boushh bargained over the price on the Wookiee's head, eventually agreeing on 35,000 credits after the bounty hunter pulled a thermal detonator out and threatened to activate it. Chewbacca was imprisoned in Jabba's dungeons, while Boushh remained in the Palace, waiting for the evening. Later that night, Leia thawed Han Solo out of the block of carbonite he was in. However, Jabba caught her and Han. Han tried to bargain with the gangster, saying that he was sidetracked, but Jabba said it was too late. Coincidentally, Han was put in the same cell as Chewbacca while Leia was confronted by Jabba, who, to her great displeasure and humiliation, licked her neck. He ordered several of his female dancers to strip her naked and force her into a revealing slave girl outfit, and chained her scantily clad body to his throne, now being Jabba's new personal slave and a subject to his affections. During her captivity, Leia was also forced to dance for the crime lord, which humiliated her further but pleased her new master greatly. After a few days, Luke Skywalker finally arrived at Jabba's Palace. Luke demanded the return of Solo and the Wookiee, warning that Jabba would be destroyed if he didn't comply. After Luke Force pulled a gun from a neighboring guard named Nizuc Bek, Jabba caused the young Jedi and a nearby Gamorrean named Jubnuk to drop down a trap door, into the lair of Jabba's rancor. The rancor ate Jubnuk first as Jabba laughed in amusement, then went for Luke. After bashing its claw with a rock and ramming a bone into its mouth, Luke ran between the monster's legs to the other side of the monster's lair. There, he managed to kill the ferocious beast by destroying the control panel for the door thus dropping a gate on the monster, the sharp points at the bottom of the door piercing the beast's skull and killed it. Leia, who had half strangled herself to watch Luke because her master kept her very close on her leash, was relieved to see Luke survive, but was strangled by a furious Jabba, struggling his advances to force her to lean against his body while he stroked her bare shoulder. Mara Jade was present at Jabba's Palace on Emperor Cos Palpatine's orders, disguised as the dancing girl Arica, planning to kill Luke, whom she would later marry and become a member of the New Jedi Order. Melina Carniss, a member of Jabba's secret security detail, suspected her of being out to assassinate the Hut and attempted to have her imprisoned. Jabba let the would be assassin go, but in doing so made it impossible for Mara to complete her mission. Showdown at the Pit of Carkoon An enraged Jabba, translated through Threepio, stated that Solo, Chewbacca, and Luke were to be taken to the Great Pit of Carkoon, to be fed to the fearsome sarlacc. Only Leia, Jabba's new slave, was spared from execution as Jabba found her attractive and had better plans for his "pet," and as everyone crowded off to the Sail Barge, Jabba yanked Leia's chain, forcing his captive's half-naked form to fall back against his belly, and he once again rubbed her bare shoulder. Jabba and his entourage traveled aboard ''Khetanna, his private sail barge, while the prisoners were carried to their doom on a smaller skiff. On the way, Leia watched out the window as Han and Luke discussed their imminent death…or possible rescue. Jabba pulled on his slave's chain, wanting her close, but she glared back at him and ignored his latest advance, making him laugh. He pulled her chain again, and this time overpowered her, making her turn from the window and run to his throne, leap up on top of it, and press her half-naked body against his bloated, slimy exterior once again. In his embrace, Jabba told her she'd soon learn to appreciate him, and forced her to drink wine from his goblet. She did so without objection. Later, once they reached the pit, Jabba offered the prisoners a chance to beg for mercy. Luke warned Jabba once more, but the Hutt ignored the offer and ordered them to be thrown in. Just as Luke was to be thrown to the sarlacc, R2-D2, who was working on the sail barge at that time, launched Luke's lightsaber from a hidden compartment in his dome. Luke immediately launched an attack against the skiff guards, causing a state of panic to break out onboard Khetanna. Amid the chaos, Leia shorted the lighting system, distracting her master, Jabba. During the distraction, Leia jumped over her master's tail, wrapped her slave chain around the crime lord, and proceeded to strangle him to death. After being freed from her restraints by R2-D2, Leia and Luke met on the top deck of Jabba's Sail Barge. Luke had Leia point the deck gun into the bowels of the ship and set it off. Escaping to one of the skiffs, the successful rebels sped away from the exploding sail barge, which had become a funeral pyre for the once-great Jabba the Hut. Aftermath (4 ABY—) Immediately following Jabba's demise, fighting broke out between the remnants of his criminal empire. Two small time criminals named Qes Dollis and Kisa Shaki tried to take over the Mos Eisley portion of his smuggling business, sparking a gang war. The death of Jabba canceled the debts of many individuals, because of which Luke was held with considerable favor for removing that dangerous complication in people's lives. In response to his son's death, Zorba (fresh out of galactic prison) placed a bounty on Leia, which the Desilijic family later extended to Han, Chewbacca, Bria and Luke. The bounty was not formally rescinded until Leia's election as Chief of State, since the Hutts did not wish to further antagonize the New Republic. Because of Luke's involvement in Jabba's death, Ka'Pa, if not all of his fellow species, grew distrustful to the Jedi, which caused negotiations with Mara Jade on behalf of the New Republic to be a bit shaky. Personality and traits Jabba Desilijic Tiure was greedy, malicious, pragmatic, and adept at bending others to his will. He was also prideful, and he collected things like trophies and trinkets as reminders of his power. He also enjoyed cruelty, in the form of torture, executions, and subjugation (as with the case of his palace). He did this for enjoyment, as well as for practical purposes of logistics and need. He kept the oddity Salacious B. Crumb simply because he was as humorous to him as he was annoying to others. The Hutt was with Gardulla Besadii when they were business partners. But after their relationship ended, so too did their business relationship and his scorned lover would become his enemy. Jabba also had a son with his loyal henchwoman Kumac. He also had a lust for female humanoids, often enslaving them for his pleasure, such as Oola and Leia as well as many others. However, this trait turned out to be his downfall, when his scantily clad slave Leia killed him. Despite his cruel, greedy and sadistic nature, Jabba cared about and respected family, to a certain extent. This was evident when he was overjoyed at the return of his son, Rotta. He also expressed regret when Ephant Mon implied that he thought his relationship with Jabba was based on a debt, not on friendship. Jabba considered Han Solo his best smuggler, and had a measure of fondness for him, though he later had the Black Hole Gang place a bounty on his head when Han was unable to pay Jabba the money he owed him. Jabba eventually grew tired of Han and, no longer concerned about Han's debt to him, kept his frozen state (brought to him by Boba Fett) as a wall decoration. When Han was freed from cryogenic freezing by Leia, Jabba had Han taken prisoner and later attempted to feed him, along with Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca, to the sarlacc. Jabba's right arm bore a tattoo of his clan, the Desilijic. Appearances *''Star Wars: Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Hutts Category:Crime Lords Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Inhabitants of Nal Hutta Category:Business owners and executives Category:Desilijic clan